book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Coop Notes
"Hey y'all! Coop Notes here!" Coop Notes are a gang of KSD Soldiers that guard Fire in Benteng Coop Notes. Mario first encounters them before Section 1 disguised as dark Frogs blocking his path. He later encounters them throughout Benteng Coop Notes panicking about his arrival, and I'm Afraid tries to stop him by locking him up with the rebellious Bob Beruns in Benteng Coop Notes' dungeon. However, Mario teams up with Bowler to break out of the dungeon and continues through Benteng Coop Notes. Eventually, Mario fights them and triumphs over them and then rescues Fire. The Coop Notes fall down from their battlefield, and in a twist of fate, fall down into the very dungeon they threw Mario in. Members I'm tired (Blood) The manager of the group. He is the one that talks to God Browser before Section 1. He claims that they "can delete the ground" of Benteng Coop Notes during an emergency, although this is never seen. According to Goverman, I'm tired is an ape. I'm Scared (Nigra/Ash) The first to encounter Mario when he arrives at Benteng Coop Notes. When he was in his dark Frog form, he seemed concerned about the welfare of "Dragons Classic". According to Goverman, he is both black and homosexual. I'm Afraid (Core/Yellow/Orange) The one who trapped Mario and his companions with the Bob Beruns. Goverman claims he is a "yellow ninja tree". Seeing him reminds Goverman of a yellow wall. I'm Afraid mentions the "NE company" in his dark Frog form. Great Cop (Green) The member in charge of looking after normal and important caves. He seems to be nicer than the other members as he tells Mario that there are games in Benteng Coop Notes and assures him that there's no need for him to find his way through the fortress. For some reason, Goverman can't tell if he's green or not. It is possible that he is colorblind like Goombell. Battle After Mario defeats their Browser disguise, the Coop Notes fight Mario together. While in their Koopy tower form, they can use their rotating special attacks to damage Mario for 1 HP for each member in the tower. Once Mario knocks over the tower however, they become helpless on the ground and their army protection drops to 0. They will attempt to get back up, but can be knocked back down again before they return to their Koopy Tower formation. E-mail After their defeat in Section 1, the Coop Notes decide to send a letter to Mario. "You are Mario rat! How dare you interfere with us! What have you done? Never! Also Hey! Take care of yourself, and go in the evening! Black I'm going to cry! Vegetables I slept with your best friend, you are a man with an open one eye! Yellow We will come back!! Coop Notes" Quotes "Hi-law!!" "Ah! Oh yeah! We are the most fun!" "PS haw! You're real, Big Browser!"-''Blood (I'm tired) ''"Logo!!!" Trivia * The Coop Notes work for UPS. * Coop Notes (or at least I'm tired) went to Goomakon and thought it was great, but "the amount wasn't calculated", possibly suggesting it was more packed than they were expecting. Category:Enemies Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Groups Category:Koopa Category:Bosses Category:LGBTQ